


Books, Boys, and Pretentious sports

by Blurredmxnds



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: First Time Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Snowed in kind of, background lamen, coffee shop AU, uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredmxnds/pseuds/Blurredmxnds
Summary: This is my gift for the lovely @winter-hare on tumblr for the Capri Secret Santa 2018 exchange!They gave a lot of good prompts so I decided to go with a first meeting at a coffee shop au with a bit of snowed in!Jord and Laurent work at Charls Coffee Cafe. One day, the weather is unpredictable so Aimeric’s studying stretches out for longer than he planned, but Jord proves to be great company and motivation to ace his finals.





	Books, Boys, and Pretentious sports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_hare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_hare/gifts).



Jord liked to think of himself as a simple man with a standard routine. He started his mornings by waking up at five am, going for a run, eating breakfast, and then spending some time at uni till around two in the evening. After that he’d take an hour lunch break before he went to work at the coffee shop two blocks down the street from his home and get back by ten pm the latest. His roommate, also known as his best friends little brother, would usually be there with dinner or take out and they’d study for their mutual classes together. Then he’d go to bed and do it all over again the next day.

 

However, the two weeks leading up to finals had thrown off his schedule completely and now he was working early mornings some days, since classes were canceled, and as well as the weekends with Laurent. To Jord this was the worst thing that could happen.

 

He hated the sweet smell of the baked treats in the morning and dreaded the overly complicated coffee orders that just ruined everyone's day if one thing was wrong. Oh, and he couldn’t stand the rude customers who felt entitled since they were Mr. CEO and been waiting too long for a seven or eight dollar coffee. 

 

To put it shortly he rather be working at night when it was usually filled with students studying and family or friends visiting with one another. Compared to the evening shift, mornings were too rushed and hectic for Jord.

 

However, today surprised him. Maybe it was because the snow was beginning to fall more that he thought it slowed down the usual morning crowd. Sure there were those who lingered but there was a silence that was greater than the previous days. Jord relished in it. He was able to sit behind the counter and read over his notes and quiz with Laurent during the spare time. 

 

Well that was until a young man that looked around Laurent’s age came through the door grumbling a bit too loudly about the cold, morning, and everything in life as it seemed. Laurent looked close to laughing at the poor fellow who woke up on the wrong side of the bed but knew better to keep his mouth shut if he wanted that tip money. 

 

Jord stared at the man as he walked up to the counter with his disheveled hair littered with small flakes of snow and a sweater that was practically soaked on his shoulders since he wasn’t wearing appropriate clothing for the snow.  _ Cute _ , he thought,  _ but not the smartest when dressing for the weather _ .

 

“Cup of black coffee.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Jord definitely didn’t peg this man to be into strong drinks. Though the bags under his eyes prove to him otherwise that preference probably wasn’t an option today. So he charged him the right amount and he moved along to make the order. Except the order took a little more time to achieve when Jord dropped the cup when he overhears Laurent tell the customer to “quit being a little bitch.” 

 

Without having to even think about it because he was used to stopping Laurent’s quarrels, he quickly put himself between the two and threw on a strained smile. “I’m sorry for his behavior sir. He’s usually not like this.” 

 

“Of course he’s always like this.” The stranger raises his own brow back at Jord as if he was the idiot in this situation. “I’ve known this asshole for awhile now to know that he constantly has a stick shoved up his ass.”

 

“You finally meet Jord and still think that it’s me with the stick up my ass?” 

 

Jord turns to scold Laurent even though he knows it was useless. He had no idea how long Laurent has probably been tormenting the morning customers and it probably wasn’t a good idea to get upset about it now. Besides, Laurent wasn’t scared of anyone and Auguste would kick his ass if he ever tried to intimidate him. 

 

Exhausted by this encounter that had now ruined the calm morning, Jord turned back to the man to offer a free drink for the poor service. However, the eye contact he expected is not met. The young stranger’s eyes are staring at where Jord’s backside previously was.

 

Feeling exposed, Jord clears his throat and regains the attention of the young man. “Sir-”

 

“Aimeric.”

 

“Aimeric, I’m sorry again for the service. To make it up to you how about a coffee on us?”

 

It was a simple question that a quick yes or no would have suffice but Aimeric had the audacity to ponder the offer. Laurent scoffed and walked away as though done with the encounter that he had created and Jord felt awkward being stuck between the two trying to keep the peace.

 

Eventually, Aimeric nodded tiredly and made his way toward a table in the corner where he was not surrounded by the few customers who dared not to leave and fight the snowstorm that was coming in.

 

Behind the counter, Jord started making the cup again and Laurent watched his every move. Jord easily ignored him when he’d get this calculating look since it caused nothing but useless arguments half the time.

 

“You find him attractive, don’t you?”

 

Stumbling over his feet over the invasive question, Jord gave Laurent a sharp look that told him to drop it.

 

Of course, he didn’t. “Of all the people you could have chosen you pick the brat?”

 

“You know, he reminds me a bit of you before you met Damen. Lashful, witty, and defensive.”

 

“Excuse me? I was never that bad and also I have not changed.”

 

“Oh please. You’re like a little soft bunny now compared to the cold snake that everyone compared you to be before.”

 

There was a flash of emotion in Laurent’s eyes that Jord saw when he made that comment. He felt guilty for it but it was true and he needed to live with the reputations that he had created for himself. He would defend him to the death because he knew the true Laurent but he didn't showcase that side to just anyone. 

 

“Just try to be civil. I know Charls adores you but I would hate to see the customer complaints give him a reason to distrust you.”

 

Laurent rolled his eyes but nodded back in agreement. The two went back to their tasks and spent the rest of the morning refilling orders and studying.

 

* * *

 

It was around noon that the snow storm calmed down. Laurent noticed first since his boyfriend. Damen entered the coffee shop bundled up in coats and an extra one in hand. He radiated the room with the smile he got seeing Laurent and it made Jord envious for a moment. He quickly shook the feeling away when Damen greeted him.

 

For a while, Damen and Jord made small talk about their slow mornings so that Laurent could pack up some of his things and not feel rushed. It was decided by the three of them that if Damen was free, he could drive Laurent to pick up Auguste from the airport because he was staying with them for the holiday break. When they finally found out for sure, Jord was relieved. Mainly because Laurent didn’t have a car and Jord feared every time Laurent borrowed his since he wasn’t the most patient on the road. But it all worked out and for the best.

 

Once finished, Laurent walked up to the duo and began to tell Jord that he wouldn’t be long but Jord cut him off.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Laurent. No one’s going to come in with this snow being unpredictable. Go ahead and spend time with Auguste. I’ll hold the fort down here.”

 

Laurent looked around the room as if calculating the number of customers that they currently had would help him make the decision on whether to stay or go. Jord could see the hesitancy in his stature but waited for him to make the decision himself.

 

It must have been the fact that a few of the customers they had were starting to pack their things up as well that led him to finally agree to head home for the day. 

 

However, before leaving Laurent requested that Jord call Charls before it got too late to see if he could close up early. Jord of course rolled his eyes but agreed to it anyway. It was with that the couple left the shop and Jord was left on his own.

* * *

 

For the next hour Jord cleaned up the counters, wiped the tables, swept the floors and organized everything before he decided to go back to reviewing his notes. As he expected, the day continued as uneventful with no one daring to come in. Though during the hour all customers, except for one, left.

 

From behind the counter, Jord watches Aimeric. Now dried but sniffling every now and then from the effects of the cold, he was deeply focused on the materials that laid across his table. His drink abandoned next to him should have been cold now but he hadn’t moved to get the free drink offered earlier. Jord thought with how concentrated he was that Aimeric wouldn’t be moving anytime soon.

 

It was kind of inspiring seeing someone so dedicated to their study. The way that they adapted and didn’t let the environment affect them from their goals. Aimeric had been here for around three hours and even with the light chatter he didn’t budge. 

 

Jord thought that maybe now that it was just the two of them drowning in silence he could focus on his own studies. So he got back to it, highlighter in hand and marking up his his notes and textbook. Jord felt as though he was really understanding the content and delving deeper into it than he was before.

 

It wasn’t until Jord felt as though someone was watching him that he finally looked up from his book. There in front him stood Aimeric, slightly more energetic and snooping over the counter to see what he was working on. 

 

Leaning back, Jord created more space in between them because it seemed as though Aimeric had no sense of personal space.

 

“Is there something I could do for you?”

 

Finally moving back, Aimeric answered with a more relaxed expression than earlier. “Yeah could I take you up on that free drink offer now?”

 

Instead of answering, Jord got up and started the routine of making coffee. The once comfortable silence was now awkward but Jord didn’t let it affect him. He continued on and got lost in his work.

 

Aimeric, however, cleared his throat in a way that called for attention. Jord looked up to see Aimeric leaning on the counter watching him carefully. 

 

“So I see you’re studying up here as well. You still taking finals too?”

 

Jord debated not answering him but he doesn’t know how much longer the both of them will be here. He would rather keep it civil than awkward. 

 

“Yeah, mine start on Monday and end Wednesday. You?”

 

Aimeric tilted his head as if thinking something over before answering back. “I have two test Monday and just need to finish editing this nightmare of an essay for Friday and I should be done. The other classes I’ve taken were online so I got those done early.”

 

Jord nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t continue the conversation further. Aimeric, on the other hand, decided to continue it.

 

“Do you go to the University downtown?”

 

Again, Jord nodded back yes in response. The huff that escaped the stranger from the lack of interest amused Jord to no end. He even found it a little bit endearing.

 

“So what do you like to do in your free time?”

 

At that, Jord let out a laugh that he wasn’t expecting. Aimeric was really trying here. The boy had determination, that was for sure.

 

Jord entertained him and answered simply with, “Work out.”

 

Aimeric scrunched his face in disgust like that answer personally offended him. “Really? Of all things?”

 

Leaning back, Jord replied ,“Yeah. I don’t think I’ve found anything interesting or enjoyable enough.” He only felt a little bit attacked.

 

“Well, since you like working out have you ever tried playing squash? It’s actually very physically demanding and exhilarating.”

 

Jord couldn’t stop the snort that left him. “You mean that pretentious rich person sport? God why would I ever try to play that?”

 

“Excuse me? Pretentious? How can a sport be pretentious?”

 

Oh boy, any chance of civil conversation seemed lost now. “Ah, sorry?”

 

The apology was both meaningless and useless. It also seemed as though Aimeric wasn’t going to drop this anytime soon. 

 

Wearily Jord handed Aimeric his coffee over as if it was a peace offering. Though he was smaller, he had a fiery personality that seemed to come out very easily when heated and Jord did not want to witness it go further. 

 

After a few sips Aimeric put the cup down on the counter and looked at Jord like he was really contemplating something. It made Jord feel slightly nervous.

 

“How about once our finals are over, I teach you how to play squash? Show you that it’s not pretentious and actually really fun.”

 

There was a moment of silence. Jord didn’t really know what to say. Was he asking him out? Or was this a friendly hang out? Did he really trust him enough to hang out after only just meeting him for the first time?

 

Before Jord could even think to answer, the phone began to ring and interrupted his thoughts. Aimeric was staring at him like he wanted to know the answer but the truth was Jord didn’t even know what he’d say. So he chose the phone.

 

“Charls Coffee Cafe, this is Jord speaking. How can I help you?”

 

There was movement heard on the other side of the line before he heard an excited, “Jord!” He could always count on Charls to be in an uplifting mood.

 

“Sir, what can I do for you today?”

 

“Oh, quit with the formalities, Jord. You’ve been working for me for over a year now. I like to think we’re actually close and friends.”

 

Jord let out a soft chuckle. “What can I do for you Mr. Charls?”

 

“Ah, well close enough. Laurent called me to see if you ever called to get approval to close the shop early because of the storm. I told him you never did and he’s slightly angry at the both of us now.”

 

Rubbing the back of his neck Jord replied, “Sorry. I must have gotten distracted and not realized what time it was.”

 

“That’s quite alright son. You go ahead and close up shop now then. I don’t want you to get stuck and home late.”

 

“Got it sir.”

 

There was a tired sigh before the exchange of goodbyes. Once he looked up again, Aimeric was staring Jord down still fiercely as ever. 

 

Jord let out his own sigh before he finally says anything.

 

“How soon will you find out your grades for your two Monday exams?”

 

Confused, Aimeric answered a bit more hesitantly. “Wednesday the earliest and Friday at the latest I believe?”

 

“Okay, if you pass both of those exams I’ll play that pretentious sport of yours with you.”

 

Jaw dropped, Aimeric clutched at his chest as though he felt a bit betrayed by the conditions of this potential hangout.

 

“Fine, but I don’t want to hear any complaints when I come in here and prove to you that you made the mistake of questioning my studying abilities.”

 

Jord rolls his eyes at the dramatic display that Aimeric had pulled off and decided that it was time to head home for the day. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, but it’s time for me to close up now. So you gotta go.”

 

Aimeric from overhearing the phone call understood and went to pack up his things. He didn’t let Jord’s answer waver his confidence and it was really admirable.

 

As Jord started packing his own things up and cleaning up the counters again, Aimeric made one last promise before he opens the door to leave. He says, “I’ll see you Friday, Jord.”

 

Jord shook his head at the determination and said goodbye before locking up after him. And maybe he wore a small smile the rest of the night and had something to look forward to next week once finals would be through.


End file.
